Stop spacing out, Freckles!
by Grace-1997
Summary: Austin and Ally are dating and are on a date. Trish has to stay in Sonic Boom, in case that something happened in the night. She is totally bored and wants some company, as Dez came in and Trish wants him out but he won't go. Why won't he go and why didn't Trish really want to be with him alone? (Trez One Shot!) Please read and review! :) I don't own Austin & Ally! :D


**Hay guys! Here's a new Austin and Ally One Shot from me it's Trez this time and don't be to harsh to me i never wrote a Trez One Shot! :D Well i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) **

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Summary:**

**Austin and Ally are dating and are on a date. Trish has to stay in Sonic Boom, in case that something happened in the night. She is totally bored and wants some company, as Dez came in and Trish wants him out but he won't go. Why won't he go and why didn't Trish really want to be with him alone?**

**Trish's POV:**

I groaned. I sat alone in Sonic Boom, on the piano bench after the closing hour. Ally asked me to stay here, since her dad wasn't there and she was out on a date with Austin. I groaned again. I was really happy for both of them dating, but i sometimes really miss my best friend.

Besides the whole PDA thing was really annoying and i sometimes feel like the third wheel. Ally told me, to call Dez over, since she though we have a crush on each other. Me, a crush on Dez?

Phf... Hahahahahahaha. Yes. I know it's hard to believe but i have a crush on freckles. You ask why? Well, we spent a lot more time since Austin and Ally were together and he wasn't that annoying anymore even though i still love it to make fun of him.

Well, Ally knew that i have a crush on him and she was pretty sure he had one on me, as well. Yeah, as if that was possible. I was always mean to him and i'm pretty sure he doesn't like me like that. He deserved so much better than me.

I sighed and laid my head on the piano keys. This was so boring and i was thinking of Dez again. I must be sick or something, to be in love with him. This can't be true. I mean it's Dez for crying out loud!

He was crazy, has no sense for fashion and was totally annoying but also totally cute... 'Urgh! Stop it, Trish!', i shouted to myself. ,,What should you stop?'' , a familiar voice from behind asked.

I turned around to see Dez standing there, grinning at me. Aw man, how i love this smile... Snap out of it! I shook my head and then snapped at him: ,,It's none of your business, freckles! What are you doing here anyway?''

Dez looked really defended at me and then replied, sad: ,,Sorry... I just thought, you want some company since Austin and Ally are making out somewhere... Austin called me and asked me...'' My look softened. ,,It's ok. You can stay here, but don't annoy me!''

Dez smiled at me and jumped on the piano bench next to me, facing me. ,,I won't. promised!'' , he told me. I chuckled at him. He was just so cute. Then my face got sad again. He was here, because Austin asked him, to.

**Dez's POV:**

,,I won't. promised!'' , i told her after she said i could stay. Yay! Some alone time with Trish. I loved it to be with her alone. Well, i really like her... Screw that... I loved her... Well, at least Austin told me that as i explained my feelings towards her.

Well, but she'll never feel the same way anyway. She thinks of me as the annoying best friend of Austin, who helps her killing time when said person was making out with her best friend Ally.

Then suddenly Trish looked sad. What was wrong with her? I already missed her smile again. It was like the sun was rising above the beautiful unicorn land and the unicorns would be totally happy.

,,Is everything okay, Trish?'' , i asked her concerned, raising an eyebrow. She refused to look at me and mumbled: ,,Yeah, everything perfect.'' but i could tell nothing was okay. That wasn't the Trish that i love and i wanted to be with, even though she would never say yes.

I thought about how i could lighten her mood. It has to be something really funny. Then i got an idea. I started tickling her. She started laughing really hard, even though she didn't want to and pleaded me to stop but i didn't.

It was to good, to hear her laugh again and she was laughing really hard, because of me tickling her. I grinned and we fell on the floor, me on top of her, still tickling her. ,,D-Dez, stop or i'll kill you!'' I immediately stopped, terrified.

She took the opportunity to flip me over and now she kneeled besides me, that i can't get out of her grip. Trish wanted to say something but we just ended up, staring in to each other eyes.

How much i love her eyes, and that lips... I wish i could kiss them. Trish looked at me confused. ,,Dez, what are you doing?'' , she asked but i didn't answer. I was to dazed from her face to hear what she said after that, until she slapped me.

,,Ouch! That hurt Trish!'', i cried and she stood up chuckling. ,,That was for totally spacing out, while i was talking to you!'' , she replied. I stood up as well and then told her, without thinking: ,,Sorry, i was distracted by your beauty.''

Oh my god. Did i really just say that? Trish must hate me right now. Trish looked terrified and i did the only thing, that came in my mind to stop her from killing me. I kissed her.

Her lips were soft and i smiled in to the kiss, as she started kissing back, after 3 seconds. The kiss was amazing, better than anything that i imagined. To say the truth, it was my first kiss and i hoped i was good.

After 16 seconds we broke apart and Trish looked at me confused, asking: ,,Why did you do that?'' ,,Because i love you.'' , i told her with a 'duh' face. Trish looked shocked and i excepted her to slap me but instead of that, she kissed me again.

I immediately kissed back and this kiss was even better than the last. Fireworks were exploding in my head and i could think of nothing but Trish's lips on mine. After two minutes we broke apart because of the lack of oxygen and Trish replied: ,,I love you, too freckles.''


End file.
